1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system including an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, or a printing press, and a server for reducing a deviation from a control objective to be attained at the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-74696 has proposed a system in which calibrations of an image forming apparatus connected to a network are remotely carried out.
In the system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-74696, however, a deviation from a control objective results from an environmental change after a calibration and from deterioration with time of the apparatus until the next calibration is carried out. Because of this, a system can be considered in which a change in behavior of an image forming apparatus after a calibration is simulated to correct a deviation from a control objective having occurred between the calibration and the next calibration. But there is a problem that differences often arise between actual behavior of image forming apparatuses and simulation results.